The Maniac
by MadameFanfiction123
Summary: He lurks the woods, he stalks in the dark. He's the guy who leaves the strange marks. He's the reason you don't want to leave your house alone. The Maniac is out there, ready to shatter your bones.


**Hello! I wanted to make a horror story so... HERE IT IS! Drew and Bianca broke up. Eli and Clare broke up (because he cheated). Clare and Drew are dating. Leo will be in here. Eli will also be in here. Prepare for drama, killings, and tons of bad language.**

**Disclaimer*: I don't own anything Degrassi related.**

**Read and review, and most importantly... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cabin Trip

_He lurks the woods, he stalks in the dark. He's the guy who leaves the strange marks. He's the reason you don't want to leave your house alone. The Maniac is out there, ready to shatter your bones._

Her heart was pounding and she could hear it through her ears. She heard his footsteps, but she didn't know exactly where they were coming from. Bianca hid behind the tree, breathing hard and hoping that she had escaped from whoever it was. One minute she was doing her routinely run in the woods, the next minute she was being chased by some maniac with an ax.

Bianca tried to catch her breath before she ran back out to escape the psycho. She heard a twig snap and it made her gasp out loud. When she turned to run, the maniac was right in front of her. He stood about 6'4. He was wearing an all black jumper with combat boots. He had a black mask on his face to hide his identity.

Bianca tried to scream out, but it was too late. The tall maniac swung his ax, knocking her head off. Her body instantly hit the dirt with a _thud. _The Maniac walked away, dragging his ax along the dirt.

.^.^

_"The police has contacted us and they've found Bianca DeSousa dead in the woods. It appears that her head has been chopped off. The police are still doing all they can to find the killer, but so far they have no evidence. If you've seen something, please-"_

Drew turned the TV off and looked over at Clare and Dallas. The two of them were staring at him with sympathetic eyes. Clare was the first to walk over towards him and comfort him. Though the two were now dating, she knew that he still had some feelings for Bianca. The two were close to getting married so those feelings couldn't easily go away.

Clare wrapped her arms around Drew, but he had shrugged them off. She tried to hold his hand, but he snatched away. Tears poured from his eyes as he stood up and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Drew," Clare said in a shaky voice, "say something."

"Go home Clare," he growled as he stormed upstairs.

Clare gasped as she placed her hand to her heart. She knew he was going to take this hard. He was barely coping with the lost of Adam, but now he had to deal with losing Bianca. She nodded her head slowly as she tried to blink away the tears.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Clare. You know how what he's been going through the past few months," Dallas tells her in a calm voice.

"I know, Dallas. I know. Just tell him to call me later," she says sadly, as she walked out the door.

.^.^

Drew felt as if his world was suddenly ending. He had just lost his brother, now Bianca was murdered. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it and crying. He wondered who could have killed Bianca. What did she do to deserve this? A soft knock echoed through his room and he immediately thought it was Clare. When he turned around, Dallas was standing right there.

"Clare left," Dallas says as he walked into Drew's room, "Are you okay?"

Drew shook his head. Then he felt a rush of guilt. He thought about how mean he sounded when Clare was only trying to help.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to her. Maybe I should call her," he sniffled.

"Call her later. Are you okay?"

"I just recently lost my brother. Now my ex is dead. Why is everyone I love dying? Huh?"

"I'm still here man. Your mom and dad are still here. Clare is still here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I guess your right. Let's start packing for this trip."

.^.^

"Clare-bear, I don't think you should have this camping trip. There's been more than one murder out here in the woods. Maybe you should just stay home," Helen told her worriedly.

Clare sighed heavily, her back facing her mother. She knew her mother would try to talk her out of this. She shook her head as she grabbed an apple from the bowl. She turned towards her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you promised I could go. Okay, look, nothing is going to happen to me. I guarantee that. I won't go lurking in the woods at night and if I do, I'll have someone come out there with me. Trust me."

"Clare, I still-"

"I'm going and that's final, mom," Clare said, taking a bite out of her apple and walking upstairs.

.^.^

It was nine a.m. and the group were on their way to their meeting spot. Degrassi. Jenna and Connor were the first to arrive. They sat on the steps, chatting before the others had arrived.

"When Drew and Clare show up, please try not to mention Bianca," Jenna had told Connor.

She knew how Connor talked a lot and said things nonchalantly. She just hoped that for his sake, he would keep his mouth shut. She wanted to have a drama free trip, with tons of partying, drinking, and fun. She hoped that Connor wouldn't say anything to make this trip awkward.

"Fine," Connor said, grunting a little.

Next to show up was Alli and Leo. She walked towards the steps with her arms linked with Leo's and her suitcase on her free arm. Jenna scoffed under her breath. She ignored the fact Leo was there, but ran towards Alli and gave her a hug. They chatted a little while Leo and Connor just awkwardly sat there. They waited for about ten minutes until Drew's van pulled up in front of the school.

"Finally," Jenna said when the van opened.

Dallas was in the driver's seat while Drew and Clare sat in the back. Clare had her arms wrapped around Drew's body, comforting him.

"You can place your bags in the trunk. Then, hop in and we'll go," Dallas says.

After the four placed their bags in the trunk. They piled into the car. Alli huffed when she saw that there wasn't anymore room in the back. She was about to sit in the front until she heard Leo's angry voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"T-There's no more room in the back so I thought I'd just sit in the passenger seat," she said nervously.

"We'll make room," he gritted through his teeth.

"Um, I'll just sit in the front," Jenna said uneasily.

She and Alli traded spots. As they began to ride off, Connor mumbled something under his breath. Leo shot him a death glare.

"What did you just say?" Leo asked.

"I called you a jerk," Connor said boldly.

"You have something against me, tough guy?"

"Yeah, I don't like the way you're treating my friend."

"This is _my _girlfriend," he said defensively.

"Stop! Enough, both of you," Alli said, "Let's just get through this ride without drama."

They made it to the nice cabin, choosing their rooms and planning their day. Clare and Drew were going to kick back and talk since Drew apparently didn't want anything else to do. Dallas was going to go walk around. Leo, Alli, Connor, and Jenna were going out to the lake for a swim.

"Be safe!" Clare called out to the five that were leaving.

Dallas had just finished rolling his joint. He pulled out his lighter from his pocket and lit it up. He took a huge puff before blowing the smoke out. He thought this trip was going to be fun. He thought that he could get close to Alli, but she had brought Leo along. It had ruined his chances, once again.

As he finished his blunt, he felt his high kicking in. Everything was looking different and blurry. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He decided to wander farther into the woods. The further he had gone, the darker it had gotten. His vision was blurry and he giggled, shaking his head. He heard the sound of a twig snapping and he gasped. When he turned around, he let out a loud scream.

.^.^

"Drew, please talk to me," Clare pleaded.

Drew sat there, in silence. He listened to Clare, but he had yet to respond. She knew that Drew was feeling down, but she had no clue what to do.

"Okay, don't talk to me. I'm going out," she said, standing up.

"No," Drew said, grabbing her arm, "stay."

He pulled Clare into a kiss, causing her to instantly melt. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, she let out a happy sigh. She smiled and pecked his lips, wanting more. Their lips touched, once again. Clare smiled into the passionate kiss. She knew that this wasn't going to last long. They had some talking to do. She just hoped that he'd open up to her.

"Drew," she said into the kiss, "can we talk now?"

"No," he said calmly, "We came out here to have fun. I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around at the moment, but now I will. When we get back, we'll talk. Right now, let's enjoy this."

Clare nodded her head, smiling.

Right before they had kissed again, Dallas came barging in. He was sweating and his clothes were hanging from his body. Clare and Drew jumped up, going over towards him.

"What the hell happened?" Drew asked.

"I-I saw a skunk. It scared the fuck out of me," Dallas said, panting.

Clare and Drew exchanged looks before sharing a laugh. Clare grabbed her sides, laughing wildly at Dallas. She and Drew laughed hard as their faces turned red. Jenna and Connor came in with a curious look. They asked what happened and Drew filled them in because Clare was laughing too hard. They, too, joined them laughing. After a while, the laughter died down.

"Where's Leo and Alli?" Clare asked, noticing their absence.

"They wanted some alone time," Connor said dryly.

.^.^

Alli and Leo passionately made out in the lake. As the sun began to set, the water became cooler. Alli shivered and decided that it was time to get out the lake, but Leo had other plans. He grabbed Alli's waist and kissed her hard. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't having it. When he pulled apart, his eyes was full of lust. She knew what he wanted.

She decided to give in before he'd grow angry with her. The two swam out the lake and made their way to the cement. They laid on the towel that Alli had placed down and began kissing. Alli moan softly as Leo broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. One of his hands were placed behind her waist and the other was caressing her perky breast. Through the little fabric in their swim suit, Alli could feel Leo's erection. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind against his erection. He groaned loudly, responding by jerking his hips.

Alli closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling she was getting. When she opened her eyes, she saw something shining. She screamed, realizing that it was an ax. Leo didn't have any time to react. He was killed within seconds. The ax went piercing through his back. Alli got up and ran, without looking back.

As she was running, she also screamed, hoping someone would hear her. She didn't care if she was out of breath. She needed to get to the cabin. Quick! Alli tripped over a log and tumbled, screaming out in agony. She cursed under her breath and got back up, whimpering as she limped swiftly. The cabin was in sight and she hoped that she made it alive. It immediately began to rain. She shivered as she kept on running. Her soaked hair clamped on to her face as she finally reached the cabin. She banged wildly on the door, screaming as loud as she could.

The door swung open and there stood Dallas. He had a horrified look on his face. Before he could question Alli, she pushed him in the house and ran inside. She closed the door and locked it. Alli slid on the floor and hugged her knees, finally having the chance to cry. She looked up at Dallas and tried to speak, but no words came out. She had to warn them. They needed to get out of here.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, coming out of her room.

When she saw a distraught Alli, she rushed over towards her.

"Alli you're shivering. . . and covered in blood," Clare said slowly.

"What did that French boy do to you?" Dallas growled.

"I-It's not my blood," she cried, "It's his. Some maniac in the woods killed him! He axed him."

"Alli, are you serious?" Clare asked.

"Don't joke about shit like this, man," Dallas said, suddenly getting angry, "There's already been like four murders this week."

"Why the hell would I joke about something like this, Mike?! I just fucking witnessed my boyfriend being killed!" Alli yelled.

"Oh God," Clare said, suddenly horrified, "We need to-"

Thundering roared loudly and the power was cut off. Clare and Alli screamed loudly. Drew came out holding a flashlight and cursing loudly.

"Fuck! What happened?" he asked.

"Drew, we have to get out of here. Now!" Clare said.

"Yeah, man, Alli said Leo was killed by some guy with an ax. We need to go," Dallas says.

Connor and Jenna came out of their room with their flashlight. Jenna was fixing her robe as she looked curiously at the group. Her eyes narrowed on Alli's and she gasped. She noticed the blood that Alli was covered in.

"Alli, what-"

"Some guy with an ax killed Leo and now he's out to get us so we have to get out of here!" she yelled quickly.

"O-Oh my God," Jenna said in disbelief.

"I have the keys," Drew says, "Let's quickly run to the van."

Alli stood up and opened the door. She looked outside and saw the wind blowing hard. The rain was pouring and lighting struck in the sky. They all ran out and headed directly towards the van. Drew unlocked it and every body piled in. Drew put the key in the ignition and tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start. It made a tiring noise and shut off.

"FUCK!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

He got out of the car lifted the hood. Smoke came of the car, causing him to cough. He then examined the car and saw that his tires was slashed. He screamed and slammed his hand repeatedly on the car.

"Let's go back inside," he said, sadly.

The gang got out of the car and ran back into the cabin. Dallas, being the last one in, locked the door. He looked over at Drew and saw that he was shaking. Clare was trying her best to comfort him. She had one arm around his shoulder and her free hand was caressing his face. He looked over at Connor and Jenna to see that Connor had his arms around Jenna. Jenna was crying and he was trying his best to make her stop. His eyes then adverted towards Alli. She was in the corner, crying. Seeing her like this made his heart break. He walked over towards her and her head shot up. She stared at him for a few seconds before hanging her head low.

"Are you okay?" he asked, mentally slapping himself.

She shook her head slowly. He sat down next to her. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't know whether he should hold her, letting her know that they'll get through it or hold her hand and not say anything. Dallas took her hand in his and caressed it. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Maybe we should call the police," Connor suggested.

"Good idea Connor, except we're in the woods! There's no signal!" Drew yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at him, Drew," Clare said softly, "He's just trying to help."

"Okay, sorry Connor. Now, where's a payphone around here?"

"About 5 miles," Clare said sadly.

"Alright, I'll go out there and try to get a hold of someone," Drew said, standing up.

"Oh, no you're not!" Clare said, grabbing his arm and sitting him back down, "It's dark, it's raining, and that killer is probably somewhere out there."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do, Clare?"

"We have to wait until the morning, when the sun is out. Until then, we're trapped."


End file.
